A Song Cover
by jntrm
Summary: Seokjin selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang sama; "Suaramu tidak cocok". Namun Namjoon ingin 'Seokjin-nya' tetap bernyanyi. Setidaknya, biarkan Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon lewat lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan ini. [Berdasarkan hasil interview Seokjin untuk Wings Official Concept Book] AU! Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin - a BTS's NamJin fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 (07-16 08:10:48)

Setidaknya, biarkan Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon lewat lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

" **A Song Cover"**

by **chaeji**

.

.

.

Berdasarkan hasil interview JIN di buku official Wings Concept

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin-ssi?"

Sebuah suara berat memaksa Seokjin untuk kembali ke dunia nyata setelah sepersekian menit tenggelam dalam sebuah lamunan yang entah apa hingga membuat airmatanya meleleh sampai menetes ke lantai.

"Ya, Namjoon-ssi?"

Seokjin bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap pria yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan intens. Pria tinggi nan manis itu menarik kursi dan mendudukinya hingga kini ia tepat berada dihadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kim Namjoon adalah hal yang paling dia inginkan selama menjalani masa _trainee_ bertahun-tahun dan baru kali ini terwujud. Duduk berdua di dalam studio milik Kim Namjoon, **_hanya berdua_**.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa suaramu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan laguku"

Seokjin tersenyum, getir. Bukanlah hal baru bagi Seokjin jika Namjoon berbicara seperti itu. Namjoon adalah seorang musisi yang genre musiknya hiphop; sedangkan jenis suara Seokjin adalah ballad. Seokjin tau betul tapi dia tetap berusaha. Ya, berusaha untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tak apa, Namjoon-ssi. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas berada disini"

Tenggorokan Seokjin sakit ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi tidak sesakit hatinya. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Namjoon dan memberikan senyuman lebar seperti biasanya; Seokjin meremas ujung kaosnya hingga kukunya memutih.

Namjoon terdiam. Bukan salah Seokjin; entah salah siapa tapi memang Namjoon sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Agensinya memang fokus pada genre musik hiphop, namun tidak ada salahnya _menjual_ genre lain seperti ballad, 'kan? Harusnya begitu. Namjoon tidak pernah bilang kalau Seokjin penyanyi yang buruk. Hey tidak, Seokjin penyanyi yang sangat baik dan dia memang layak mendapatkan sesuatu atas suara indahnya yang lembut saat menyapa telinga. Namjoon berusaha membuat lagu yang dapat mencurahkan isi perasaan manusia dan berpikir bahwa Seokjin cocok menyanyikannya. Namun sejak proses latihan hingga proses rekaman, Namjoon merasa sedikit tidak yakin tapi dia merasa suara Seokjin tetap tidak cocok dengan lagunya.

Namjoon menarik kursi Seokjin hingga mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Kedua lengan Namjoon berada di sisi tubuh Seokjin; membuat sang empunya tubuh menegang sambil membulatkan kedua mata besarnya.

Namjoon tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya keluar. Secara otomatis, Seokjin jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Semua orang tau bahwa Kim Seokjin adalah penyanyi yang baik. Kau dapat menggetarkan hati oranglain dengan suaramu. Kurasa memang laguku tidak cocok, tapi kau bisa menyanyikan lagu lainㅡ"

"3 tahun"

Namjoon menghentikan kalimatnya.

Seokjin menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"3 tahun aku menunggu untuk debut secara resmi setelah menjalani _trainee_ selama 5 tahun sejak usiaku masih sangat belia. Teman-teman angkatanku sudah debut semua, menjadi kelompok grup hiphop yang mampu memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi agensi. Sedangkan aku? Aku disuruh ikut program khusus _idol_ ; aku mengikutinya namun gagal. Lalu mereka (agensi) menyuruhku untuk menunggu hingga kini usiaku sudah tidak mumpuni untuk debut sebagai seorang _idolㅡ_ aku mau berhenti saja"

Namjoon terkesiap. Bukan karena Seokjin ingin menyerah, hanya saja ini pertamakali baginya mendengarkan keluh kesah seorang trainee 8 tahun yang usianya bahkan lebih tua darinya.

Seokjin memundurkan kursinya sedikit.

"Lagipula kontrak traineeku akan segera berakhir" lanjutnya.

Namjoon ingin menjawab namun sedikit kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia jadi berpikir bagaimana jika dirinya berada di posisi Seokjin? Setidaknya dia beruntung bisa menjadi produser tetap di usianya yang masih muda.

"Seokjin-ssi dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau melewati begitu banyak hal yang berat selama menjadi trainee di perusahaan kami. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menyerah hanya karena suaramu dinilai tidak cocok dengan sebuah lagu. Masih banyak lagu yang bisa kau nyanyikanㅡ"

Perkataan Namjoon terhenti ketika melihat Seokjin tertawa keras namun airmatanya meleleh sangat deras; mengiringi tawanya.

"Mereka menolakku dengan alasan yang sama selama 3 tahun belakangan. **Suaraku tidak cocok,** sehingga aku tidak mendapat kesempatan seperti yang lain"

"Aku tau kau tidak digaji untuk meladeni keluh kesah trainee sepertiku; tapi biarkan aku mengatakan iniㅡ aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan" Seokjin tersenyum tulus. Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya. Memberi sedikit dukungan karena Namjoon tau Seokjin tidak benar-benar baik-baik-saja.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku, setelah kontrak traineemu berakhir?" Namjoon masih menjaga genggamannya.

"Aku akan fokus kuliah, Namjoon-ssi"

"Kau menyerah pada musik?"

Seokjin menghela napasnya. Dia melepas genggaman Namjoon dan tersenyum, tulus.

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan menyanyi. Tapi tidak lagiㅡ aku akan pulang ke keluargaku"

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap kertas-kertas putih yang berserakan memenuhi meja kerjanya. Moodnya berantakan setelah mendengarkan cerita Seokjin. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu _peduli_ dengan trainee seperti Seokjin. Padahal, dia dan Seokjin tidak dekat.

Namjoon memang produser di BigHit Entertainment, agensi yang kini sedang diperhitungkan karena berhasil membentuk idol group hiphop berbakat walau masih dikategorikan sebagai agensi baru. Dia hanya berurusan dengan artis yang memang sudah debut. Namjoon tidak berurusan dengan trainee. Jadi, Namjoon sebenarnya tidak mengenal Seokjin; hanya sekedar **tau nama**.

Bagaimana tidak? Agensi mengirim Seokjin untuk ikut program survival khusus trainee yang ingin menjadi idol. Program yang tayang di tv kabel itu memang sedang digandrungi karena pemirsa bisa melihat bagaimana para trainee itu berusaha untuk debut sebagai idol.

Program itu jauh sekali dari gaya khas agensinya yang mengusung genre hiphop dengan _style_ sendiri. Agensinya bahkan baru sekali membentuk grup idol dan bahkan Bang PD-nim, selaku CEO mereka secara terang-terangan bilang bahwa dia tidak berpikir untuk membentuk grup idol lagi saat rapat produser.

Lalu kenapa mereka mempertahankan Seokjin?

Seokjin sudah tidak muda untuk ukuran trainee. Seokjin sudah gagal debut bersama teman-teman seangkatannya. Lalu ketika mereka mengirimkan Seokjin untuk ikut program itu, Seokjin juga gagal karena tereliminasi di babak awal.

Namjoon bingung.

Seokjin berbakat. Dia sudah mendengar suara Seokjin dan Namjoon bahkan merasa merinding.

Tapi tidak dengan agensi.

Beberapa produser senior disana seperti Slow Rabbit dan Pdogg sunbae-nim mengatakan pada Namjoon bahwa Seokjin tidak cocok dengan grup idol bentukan mereka dan bingung; **_mau diapakan Seokjin itu_**.

Jadi mereka mengirimnya untuk ikut program itu dan ketika dia gagal, mereka bilang **_"Tunggu, mungkin belum waktunya kau debut"_**

Namjoon mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. **Dia tidak suka.** Entah pada apa.

Namjoon seketika meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol 4 yang menyambungkannya pada seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai _ayah_ kedua; **Bang Sihyuk PDnim**.

Namjoon menunggu sambungan telepon cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

["Ada apa, Namjoon?"]

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang, PDnim? Ada sesuatu yang ingun kudiskusikan denganmu"

["Nanti malam saja. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku"]

Dan Namjoon mengiyakan tawaran Bang Sihyuk.

.

.

.

Seokjin merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya. Dia lelah; bukan fisik, tapi psikisnya. Dia **ditolak** lagi dengan alasan yang memuakkan.

Jadi, keputusannya tadi pagi memang harus direalisasikan.

 ** _Jika kali ini aku ditolak lagi, maka aku akan berhenti_**

dan Seokjin pastikan, ini terakhir kalinya.

Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan memandangi _lockscreen_ yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan BBS, grup yang berisikan teman-temannya yang sudah debut. Ada Jin Hyosang, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook; mereka adalah teman-teman seperjuangan Seokjin. Setidaknya begitu selama 5 tahun.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal mengagetkan Seokjin.

[Besok setelah jam makan siang, temui aku di studiokuㅡNamjoon]

dan seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Seokjin.

.

.

 **"A Cover Song"**

by **chaeji**

.

.

Namjoon masih sibuk dengan komputernya sehingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Seokjin yang sudah beberapa menit berdiri di dekat pintu. Namjoon menggunakan headphonenya dan terlihat sedang gelisah sehingga Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk muncul dihadapan pria yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup dan senang setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin terkejut ketika Namjoon menyenggol mug hingga jatuh ke lantai yang memang dilapisi karpet sehingga dengan sigap, Seokjin mengambil mug itu.

"Astaga!" Namjoon terkejut hingga kursinya menabrak dinding ketika Seokjin berada tepat disampingnya.

Yang mengagetkan hanya tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Sejenak, Namjoon terpaku. **_Hei, manis juga_** berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Maafㅡ kau terlalu serius _sih._ Aku jadi tidak tega mengganggu hihi"

dan Namjoon bersumpah bahwa pria dihadapannya ini harus tersenyum seperti _ini_ ; bukan tersenyum seperti kemarin. Senyuman alami, bukan dipaksakan.

"Namjoon-ssi?" Seokjin melayangkan tangannya dihadapan Namjoon hingga pria itu kembali sadar akan apa yang barusaja terlintas dipikirannya.

Namjoon gugup setengah mati ketika jaraknya dengan Seokjin sangat dekat dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Dia merasa canggung.

"Um, silahkan duduk" Namjoon menarik kursi kosong yang ada dibelakangnya dan mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk duduk. Mata Namjoon mengikuti gerak gerik Seokjin dengan intens hingga dia sadar bahwa wajah Seokjin merona sampai ke telinga. Ronanya sangat jelas hingga Namjoon terkikik.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Seokjin panik. Dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya _man,_ tapi pria ini malah terkikik sambil memandanginya.

Namjoon menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak semakin keras hingga membuat Seokjin tak nyaman.

"Kau sangat cantik"

"Apa?"

Namjoon tersadar. **_Tidak, salah. Bukan itu maksudnya!_**

Namjoon kembali pada mode normal dan berusaha menahan sesuatu yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa"

dan Seokjin merasa sedikit sesak(?)

Dia berharap sesuatu yang entah apa, keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Namun detik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

 ** _Kau tidak boleh berharap apapun_** ㅡ

itu yang timbul dalam benaknya.

Namjoon menghadapkan dirinya dengan Seokjin. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Seokjin, dia hanya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Seokjin-ssi, semalam aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Bang PDnim. Aku ingin kau tetap bernyanyi. Namun kali ini bukan kau yang menyesuaikan suaramu dengan lagu, tapi mari kita sesuaikan lagu yang cocok dengan suaramu"

Seokjin menyerit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ayo pilih lagu yang mau kau nyanyikan"

Seokjin terkejut. Ini kali pertama dia memilih lagu. Biasanya, dia hanya menyanyi jika disuruh. Pilihan lagu adalah urusan produser. Seokjin tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memilih. **Sudah dibilang Seokjin tidak punya kesempatan seperti yang lain**.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung. "Apa ini benar? Maksudku, aku belum pernah disuruh memilih lagu yang mau kunyanyikan sendiri"

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tau. Sekarang aku mau kau yang pilih"

"Lalu, lagunya kunyanyikan untuk apa?"

"Untuk memperkenalkan Kim Seokjin kepada publik"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memperkenalkan apa?"

Namjoon mendengus.

"Project pradebut, Jinseok"

"Eh? Jinseok?" Seokjin semakin bingung.

Namjoon terkekeh. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jinseok?"

"Tapi kenapa? Aish! Kau membuatku bingung" tampa sadar Seokjin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya hingga Namjoon menjeritㅡ

dalam hati.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini, Jinseok?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Bertingkah imut?"

Seokjin terkejut. "Hey!"

Baru saja Seokjin hendak protes, jari telunjuk Namjoon sudah berada tepat didepan bibir Seokjin.

"Diam atau aku akan hilang kendali" dan perkataan Namjoon sukses membungkam mulut Seokjin.

Setidaknya sampai dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Namjoon.

"Ok ok. Tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Bukankah kemarin aku ditolak?"

Namjoon menatap tidak suka.

"Siapa yang menolak? Aku ingin kau tetap bernyanyi namun kita coba cara baru"

Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Namjoon.

Tangan Namjoon meraih jemari Seokjin yang berada tepat diatas pahanya.

"Jangan bingung karena aku akan selalu disisimu; membimbingmu"

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

 _Aloha! Ada yang kangen saya? Kkkkk~ saya baru saja kena writer's block dan mood saya rusak sampe bingung mau lanjutin FF yang masih ngutang sama readers buat diselesaikan._

 _Ada yang baper sama jawaban Seokjin? Saya baper dan sempat merasa sedikit tidak terima tapi apapun itu sebagai ARMY saya akan tetap dukung Bangtan_

 _Yang gak tau hasil interviewnya bisa cek aja di twitter. Saya sarankan membaca semua interview semua member hehe._

 _Saya tidak berharap dapat keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini tapi saya harap teman-teman bersedia meninggalkan review sehingga saya selalu ingat bahwa saya punya tulisan yang harus saya selesaikan karena masih menggantung._

 _Apakah kalian merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini jarang ada FF Namjin yang muncul di ffn? xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Maaf Seokjin-ssi, kurasa kau belum bisa debut bersama yang lain. Kauㅡharus di training lagi"_

 _"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti, PDnim"_

.

.

Alunan piano mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jari-jari lentik Seokjin menari-nari diatas tuts dengan luwesnya.

 _Urin neomu dalla_

 _Jal algo itjanha_

 _Seoroui jinsimeul_

 _Aneul su eobtjanha_

~

Pertama kali Seokjin melihat Namjoon adalah ketika dia menonton debut stage group besutan agensinya, Bulletproof Boy Squad; teman-teman seperjuangannya. Namjoon masih sangat muda kala itu. Dia datang dengan _American Style_ -nya. Seokjin tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama kali Namjoon memperkenalkan diri kepada para trainee sebagai _lyricist_ di agensi mereka. Seokjin ingat, Namjoon yang masih sangat muda merasa malu sehingga dia bergerak gelisah sambil mengusap lehernya.

Seokjin teringat bagaimana rasanya saat melihat Namjoon berbicara dengan orang disekelilingnya kala itu. Melihat bagaimana auranya menguar. Walaupun malu-malu tapi Seokjin sadar betul, Namjoon memiliki aura yang kuat dan mendominasi; membuat Seokjin merasakan getaran di dalam dirinya

.

.

 _Ihaehaji anha_

 _Gieokhaji anha_

 _Neul malppunin maldeul_

 _Gidaehaji anha_

~

Sejak dia gagal debut, Seokjin sempat terpuruk namun Namjoon sedikit membuatnya kembali merasa bersemangat dalam menjalani masa traineenya. Seokjin selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa sekedar melewati ruang kerja Namjoon yang letaknya dibagian belakang gedung sementara Seokjin biasa latihan di bagian depan gedung lantai dua. Sesekali, Seokjin rela berjalan memutar. Atau saat jam istirahat, Seokjin pergi ke toilet yang letaknya didekat ruang kerja Namjoon dan jaraknya jauh dari studio dance.

Seokjin sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat bagaimana teman-temannya merasa kesal saat diminta untuk menemani Seokjin ke toilet.

 _'Diatas ada toilet kenapa harus kebawah? Kau mau mengerjaiku ya?!'_ – keluh Yugyeom, salah satu teman yang sering Seokjin ajak untuk menemaninya memutari gedung padahal hanya mau ke toilet; siapa tau bertemu Namjoon.

.

.

Alunan musik berhenti sejenak. Seokjin menyentuh dadanya. Terasa aneh; degupan bercampur rasa sesak, hangat, dan menggelitik bercampur jadi satu. Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya, Seokjin menarik napas panjang.

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_ , dan permainan pianonya kembali berlanjut.

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_

~

 _"Kim Seokjin?"_

Seokjin masih ingat bagaimana Namjoon memanggilnya untuk pertama kali setelah pertemuan mereka (yang sebenarnya hanya perkenalan formal karena mereka tidak benar-benar kenal satu sama lain). Saat itu, agensi heboh karena akan mengirim salah satu trainee untuk ikut program survival khusus idol. Itu bukan gaya agensi mereka, sungguh. Tapi mereka (para produser) melakukannya; dan Seokjin yang dikirim untuk ikut acara semacam itu.

 _"Semoga beruntung. Semangat!"_

Dunia Seokjin terasa berhenti. Disemangati oleh orang yang kau sukai, siapa yang tidak senang? Seokjin sampai melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Dia juga jadi orang bodoh seharian karena tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Orang-orang jadi merasa aneh sekaligus ngeri melihat Seokjin tersenyum lebar sampai rasanya pipi itu mau robek.

.

.

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_

 _Nan neoreul saranghae_

 _Ttaseuhan geudaeui songillo_

~

Semakin hari semakin jatuh. Semakin dia jatuh pada pesona Namjoon, semakin dia berusaha bangkit untuk meraih apa yang seharusnya dia capai. Impiannya, harapannya; karirnya. Namjoon menjadi _cambuk_ bagi Seokjin untuk terus bekerja keras menjadi penyanyi. Jika merasa _down_ , Seokjin akan memandangi Namjoon agar semangatnya kembali.

Seokjin pikir, salah satu cara agar bisa dekat dengan Namjoon adalah debut. Ya, karena Namjoon hanya bekerja sama langsung dengan penyanyi yang sudah debut. Kadang dia iri pada teman-teman terdahulunya yang sudah debut. Mereka bahkan hampir setiap hari dihubungi oleh Namjoon untuk datang ke studionya.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Seokjin justru gagal lagi di acara itu hingga dia sadar, dirinya malah semakin jauh dari harapannya itu. Karir dan Namjoon.

 **ㅡ "I Love You",** Seokjin's cover song, 2015.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Song Cover**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh tepukan menyapa indera pendengaran Seokjin. Dia membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam secara perlahan. Ada bekas airmata di pipinya. Seokjin sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa dia menangis.

Tidak. Dia baru saja menangis didepan Namjoon.

"Sial" Seokjin sedikit menarik kembali cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dan buru-buru mengusap wajahnya. Airmatanya tidak banyak tapi dia tau bahwa akan sangat kentara jika dia barusaja menangis.

Namjoon masih bertepuk tangan.

"Wah. Aku merinding. Sumpah" ucap Namjoon dengan wajah berbinar yang seolah tak percaya pada apa yang barusaja dia lihat.

"Aku baru pertamakali mendengar kau bernyanyi secara langsung. Ini jauh lebih indah dibanding mendengar hasil rekamanmu. Sungguh, Jinseok kau membuatku benar-benar merinding. Lihat ini" Namjoon menunjukkan tangannya pada Seokjin seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa bulu-bulunya berdiri.

"Ck, jangan berlebihan Namjoon-ssi" Seokjin tersipu. Dia meninju ringin bahu Namjoon yang masih berada didekatnya.

Namjoon tertawa. Ia meraih kursi dan mengambil posisi didekat Seokjin yang masih berada didepan piano.

"Kau sampai menangis. Lagu ini pasti sangat sangat sangaaaattt berkesan bagimu" Namjoon terdengar melebih-lebihkan ucapannya. Seokjin salah tingkah, dan tersipu pastinya.

"Ah, ya" Seokjin merasakan tatapan Namjoon jadi dia menunduk seolah sedang memandangi tuts piano sembari meraba-raba dengan jarinya.

"Apa kau sedang mengungkapkan isi hatimu?"

Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya. Dia memandang Namjoon yang sedang memandanginya. Kali ini tatapan Namjoon tidak seperti tadi; yang berbinar dan seolah takjub.

Kali ini tatapan Namjoon terlihat serius dan penuh selidik seolah ingin tau apa yang ada dipikiran Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum canggung.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Kali ini Namjoon yang terkejut. Awalnya, Namjoon pikir Seokjin akan menyangkal (seperti kebanyakan orang) tapi sepertinya tidak. Ya, tidak. Seokjin tidak menyangkal.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Kau bahkan menangis. Wah, siapa orang beruntung yang bisa membuatmu jatuh hati ya?"

Seokjin terdiam namun dadanya bergemuruh. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dihadapan wajah Namjoon dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat Seokjin seperti ini. Namun Seokjin menggeleng dan kembali memberi senyum pada Namjoon.

"Kapan kita rekaman?" kali ini Seokjin tidak boleh larut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia harus tetap fokus dan menggunakan kesempatan 'terakhir' ini dengan baik.

Namjoon sedikit tergagap.

"Ah, yㅡya rekaman. Um, sepertinya kita bisa melakukan ini secepatnya. Kau yang memainkan instrument sendiri kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan menghubungi staff lain agar kita bisa mengambil gambar saat kau rekaman"

"Apa?" Seokjin terkejut.

"Ada pengambilan gambar?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Keren kan?" tanpa Namjoon sadari, lengannya sudah terayun mengarah ke kepala Seokjin dan mengacak rambutnya. Namjoon baru saja mengacak rambut Seokjin.

"errr" Seokjin menegang. Kontak fisiknya dengan Namjoon membuat dia merasakan mode siaga hingga akhirnya dia sedikit menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ssi, tanganmu. Hehe" payah. Seokjin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia yang malah terlihat konyol?

Namjoon tersadar dan dengan sigap menarik kembali lengannya. Dia langsung mengusap lehernya. Hatam bagi Seokjin untuk mengerti gerakan malu-malu Namjoon. Seokjin hanya menahan tawa sekaligus degupan jantungnya yang semakin tak bisa ditoleransi lagi batas kecepatannya.

"Maaf, Jinseok"

Seokjin mengangguk, memaklumi. Satu hal yang melintas dipikirannya saat ini ialah; ia harus mengingat setiap detail hal yang hari ini ia lakukan dengan Namjoon karena setelah hari esok, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan.

Dia harus pergi dengan tenang.

Maksudnya, pergi dengan perasaan lega. Ya, Seokjin benar-benar menyerah.

" _Jja!_ Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, Jinseok. Istirahatlah dengan baik. Besok kita punya hari yang panjang" ujar Namjoon sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar Seokjin.

 ** _Hari yang panjang. Kuharap begitu. Setidaknya untuk sekali aku bisa melaui hari yang panjang denganmu._**

Seokjin mengangguk.

" _Arasseo,_ Kim NamjoonPDnim!"

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut /hiks. Aku terharu liat respon kalian, sungguh. Gak nyangka aja. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mau review:

 ** _Guest, eksa203, mutianafsulm, honeymoon, lombokriwit, Mint D, Nico 984, Kookiee92, sunkistmyung, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, overtee, Buzlague, mjjujuw, Eat Jinnie, QnQueen, ORUL2,_** dan **_kaisooexo._**

Juga tidak lupa buat yang sudah fav/follow walaupun tidak review. Terimakasih banyak *bow.

Sedikit lagi kita sampai, yeay（ｖ）


End file.
